


Valentine's Day

by Skairipa_isback



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, big spoon echo, little spoon hope diyoza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skairipa_isback/pseuds/Skairipa_isback
Summary: "a tradition where you celebrate love with the person you love".The younger girl was still confused, so she gently kissed Echo. "I don't need a tradition to love a person, I already love you every day".
Relationships: Echo/Hope Diyoza, Hope Diyoza/Echo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Valentine's Day

It was night on Skyring, and the two girls were the only ones awake. Echo and Hope were on the bed cuddling each other, the grounder girl was the big spoon and was hugging the younger girl from behind. 

The grounder girl was gently stroking Hope's hair. "do you know that today is Valentine's Day?" 

Confused, Hope turned to her girlfriend, looking her in the eyes. "what's that?" 

"a tradition where you celebrate love with the person you love".   
The younger girl was still confused, so she gently kissed Echo. "I don't need a tradition to love a person, I already love you every day".   
Then Hope smiled, the smile that Echo loves so much, and the girls continued to kiss softly. 

The grounder girl stroked Hope's cheek as she was smiling. "you're right, my love. And I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> hii guys! happy v-day, I hope you like it 🥺 comment if you want 🪐💞


End file.
